Walking Her Home
by huffletodapuffle
Summary: Song-Fic oneshot based on the song Walking Her Home by Mark Shlutz. Follow Freddie as he falls in love, experiences the miracle of his own son and realizes that love doesn't end, even if your life does.


**Walking Her Home**

**A Song-Fic One-Shot by iwishiwasginny1234**

**Based on the song, Walking Her Home by Mark Shlutz**

**Freddie's POV**

_Lookin' back, he see's it all _

_It was her first date the night he came to call _

I stood at Sam's front door, hands shoved in my pockets nervously. She opened it, looking amazing in a purple dress that totally complemented her. Her stepdad was right behind her. About 10 years ago her dad had died and her mom had become an alcoholic. Eventually, her mom went into rehab and remarried to an elementary teacher. Sam has never been happier and actually said yes when I asked her out. Crazy, right? Anyway, she looked beautiful.

"Ok Freddie, have her home on time," her stepdad said, and Sam stepped out.

"Will do sir," I said.

"And Freddie, promise me one thing," he said.

"Anything sir," I said, and he motioned for me to come closer.

"Never leave her side," he said.

"No problem sir," I said, returning to Sam.

"Ready for the movie?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, a smile on her face. "Let's go."

_And her dad said, 'Son, have her home on time, and promise me you'll never leave her side. _

_He took her to a show in town. _

_And he was 10 feet off the ground. _

After the movie was over, Sam and I started to walk back to her apartment building.

"The movie was great," she said.

"Yeah, it was," I said. _Because it was with you, _I added mentally.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight," she said. I looked down at the space between our hands, closing it quickly by placing my hand into hers.

"Just like you," slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

She smiled and looked down, blushing. For a minute, I forgot how to breathe. Man, I loved that smile. Then and there I realized one thing. I was in love with Sam Puckett.

_As he was walking her home, and holding her hand. _

_Oh, the way she smiled, it stole the breath right out of him. _

_And down that old road, with the stars up above. _

_He remembers where he was the night he fell in love. _

_He was walking her home. _

**10 years later**

I paced nervously in the waiting room, and heard her scream. I flinched. I couldn't just stand here as she went through all this pain. I wanted to be in there with her, but I wasn't, and couldn't go back in until the doctor came and got me. I paced faster, biting my nails. I looked at the clock. 1:30. How much longer would I have to wait?

"Freddie Benson," came a voice from behind me. I spun around to face the doctor that had been in Sam's room.

"That's me," I said nervously.

"Come on in," he said. "I think you need to meet your son." I grinned widely as I half-walked, half-ran into Sam's room. Even tired and worn-out, she was the most beautiful thing in the world. My knees began to wobble when she smiled.

"He's got your eyes," she said.

"Yeah, he does," I replied.

"You want to hold him?" asked Sam, and I nodded eagerly. She placed our son into my outstretched hands and fell back against the pillows. In a matter of seconds she was snoring softly. About the same moment, our son fell asleep too. I placed him gently into the crib in the room, and returned to Sam's side. I lay gently on the empty space next to her and wrapped my arms around her. As if on cue, she rested her head on my chest. I felt like I'd just won the lottery as I held her in my arms. This brought back the memory of that first magical night…

_10 more years in a waiting room _

_At half past 1_

_And the doctor said, 'come in and meet your son.' _

_And his knees went weak, _

_When he saw his wife,_

_She was smiling as she said 'He's got your eyes.' _

_As she slept, he held her tight, _

_And his mind went back to that first night_

_Oh he was walking her home, and holding her hand,_

_Oh the way she smiled, it stole the breath right out of him_

_Down that old road, with the stars up above, _

_He remembers where he was the night he fell in love_

_He was walking her home, _

_And he walked her through the best days of her life_

_60 years together and he never left her side_

**60 years later**

Sam and I were now in a nursing home at 85 years old. Late at night I would sneak into her room and fall asleep with her in my arms as if we were young again. Tonight as I went in, I overheard a doctor and a nurse talking.

"I think it's her last night," said the doctor.

"Should we tell him now, or wait until the morning?" asked the nurse.

"How about we check on her in 15 minutes and find out," said the doctor.

"Ok," said the nurse and they went back to their business. I didn't know who they were talking about so I just continued my way to Sam's room. I climbed into bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her as she slept. She woke at my touch.

"Freddie," she said. "I think tonight is the night."

"For what?" I asked.

"I think tonight is my last night," she said.

"No, it can't be," I said. "No no no…"

"It is Freddie, I'm sure of it," she replied. A tear rolled down my cheek and she wiped it away.

"Wait for me, up in the stars?" I asked.

"Forever if I have to," she said. "I love you so much Freddie."

"I love you too Sam," I said. "And I promise you, this is not the end." She smiled when I said that. "We will meet again one day, up in the stars."

"I promise," she said. I pressed my lips to hers in our last kiss on earth. When she pulled away, she lay back on the pillow and closed her eyes. I now know who the doctors were talking about. I pressed my ear to her chest, listening to the last beats of her heart. When it gently stopped, I closed my eyes, silently sobbing and somehow fell asleep next to my dead wife.

_In a nursing home_

_At 85, _

_And the doctor said it could be her last night_

_And the nurse said, oh, should we tell him now? Or should we wait until the morning to find out? _

_But when they checked her room that night, he was laying by her side…_

_Oh, he was walking her home_

_Holding her hand_

_Oh the way she smiled when he said, 'this is not the end' _

_Just for a while, they were in team_

_And she was still more beautiful to him than anything_

_He was walking her home_

_He was walking her home_

Death is easy. One moment, you just close your eyes, and when you open them, you're on a cloud, staring at the stars with the one you love. Or at least, that's what happened to me. Just a short month after Sam, I closed my eyes peacefully and when I opened them, I was looking at Sam, just as she was the night I fell in love with her. Looking down at myself, I had changed too. I looked the same way I did when I was 17. Sam looked at me and smiled her amazing smile as she ran and leaped into my arms. I embraced my beautiful wife as we stared into each other's eyes and spent the rest of eternity amongst the stars.

_Looking back, he sees it all_

_It was her first date the night he came to call. _


End file.
